I'm Not Supposed To Love You Anymore
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the second in The Betrayal Trilogy. It is a Tommy fic, so read and review, ya'll!


_**Disclaimer: This is the second in the Betrayal Trilogy, and it's set a year after "Betrayal". It's a little Tommy story, and he lives in Canada by himself. Jason and Kimberly are married and living in Angel Grove. Anything that is someone else's isn't mine. This was written around the same time as Betrayal, so I had to do some retooling again. **_

**I'm Not Supposed To Love You Anymore**

**By Julia**

**Tommy Oliver was lying on his bed, thinking of when his wife used to occupy it also. Ex-wife, he amended. He heaved a sigh and rolled over. He put his Bryan White CD _Between Now and Forever_ in and played his favorite song on it as he tried to sleep. **

_**We agreed it was over,**_

_**and now the lines have all been drawn**_

_**the vows we made begin to fade,**_

_**but now they're gone**_

_**Put your pictures in a shoebox**_

_**and my gold ring in a drawer**_

_**I'm not supposed to love you anymore**_

**Tommy drifted off to sleep and began to dream. He was back at Angel Grove High, wearing green jeans and a white shirt. (Totally a fashion don't, he was thinking.) He had just lost his Green Ranger powers, and he was wandering the halls listlessly, wondering whether or not he should go to class. Suddenly, Bulk and Skull came around the corner, pushing Jason Scott, his best friend, in front of them. He was hand-cuffed, protesting, and trying to get loose. **

**Jason suddenly saw Tommy and cried, ''Bro! Help me out! Bulk and Skull seem to think that I stole Kimberly!''**

**Tommy was shocked. This was so weird. ''Jase, what are you talking about? Why would you steal Kim? And who from? Are they on drugs or something?''**

**Jason sighed. ''I asked them who from, and they won't tell me.''**

**That's when Tommy realized that Bulk and Skull were dressed in police uniforms. ''Why are you guys dressed in police uniforms?'' He asked, puzzled. **

**Bulk smirked at him. ''Because we're junior officers now.'' **

**A ring of the telephone awoke Tommy. He wiped his eyes and answered it. ''Lo?'' He said groggily.**

**His old friend Aisha was on the phone. ''Hi! I know it's late, but I just wanted to tell you that Jason and Kimberly are having a baby girl! They're going to name it Elizabeth Marie. I thought you should know. I'll let you sleep. Bye!''**

**Tommy said good-bye and hung up. His song had been set on repeat, and it was still playing.**

_**Now Sherry says she's jealous**_

_**of this freedom that I've found.**_

_**If she were me, she would be out on the town**_

_**and she says she can't imagine**_

_**what on Earth I'm waiting for**_

_**I'm not supposed to love you anymore**_

_**Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where**_

_**and how you are**_

_**But I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart**_

_**I'm fightin' back emotions that **_

_**I've never fought before**_

_**'Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore**_

**Tommy sighed. He was divorced from Kimberly. He wasn't supposed to wonder or care how she was doing. Even if they still were friends. He couldn't help it. He still loved her. He knew that there was probably no way she'd ever take him back, but he had to try. He grabbed a pad and pen as the song finished out. **

_**Now I'm writing you this letter**_

_**And it's killing me tonight**_

_**That I agreed when you believed it wasn't right**_

_**I couldn't sleep up on the bed**_

_**So I'm down here on the floor**_

_**I'm not supposed to love you anymore**_

_**Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where**_

_**and how you are**_

_**But I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart**_

_**I'm fightin' back emotions that **_

_**I've never fought before**_

_**'Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore**_

_**I'm fighting back emotions that **_

_**I've never fought before**_

_**I'm not supposed to love you anymore. **_

**Tommy's eyes filled with tears. Kimberly had been his wife. He had thought he was over her until he had seen her in her white wedding dress at her wedding to Jason. She should be having his child. He tested the name out. Elizabeth Marie Scott. No, it should be Elizabeth Marie Oliver. He knew it had been Kimberly's choice of name; she'd told him once that she loved that name. He lifted the letter he'd written Kimberly. He'd included the chorus from the song. He thought it fitting, since it was how he felt. He headed down to his computer and sent it off through email. **

_**to: none**_

_**Dear Kim,**_

_**Hi, it's Tommy. I just wanted to tell you that I really miss you. I don't feel whole without you in my life. I'm glad about Elizabeth Marie. How far along are you? I love the name, it'll sound great with Scott, I'm sure. Listen, Kim, I really have to tell you this. I don't want you to get mad, either. I'm still in love with you. I've never been so alone in my life. I really do still love you. Listen, I gotta go. I'm going to get up and make some coffee. I'll talk to you later. **_

_**Love, Tommy**_

**He hoped that it would work. If not, he would be a sad man.**


End file.
